Hetalia : Country x Reader DrabbleOneshot Stories (NO REQUESTS!)
by xXHetaliaxOtakuXx
Summary: This is my first fanfic, so please be fair when criticizing! I don't own Hetalia, all rights go to the creators of the characters and Hetalia. I do, however, own the plots and the scenarios, so do not steal those without permission! EDIT: Please, PLEASE take note of the warnings at the start of each chapter BEFORE archiving my story as "offensive"! I can't stress this enough!
1. Introduction

Hey! This is my first Hetalia fanfic (also my first fanfic EVER!) so rate fairly as I'm a newb to fanfiction-writing !

This story is originally on Wattpad, I just decided to post it here to get a little more recognition. And no, I WON'T be taking any requests. If you must, request who you want on my Wattpad-version of this book!

Now, I'm just gonna warn you now, some of these MAY not be romantic or lovey-dovey ALL the time and some of the stories might not be suitable for younger fans. So please, always, ALWAYS read the warnings posted at the top of the page in each chapter, as it would be much appreciated.

The first chapter, America!

Bye~! =3=

P.S. If you are new to these sorts of books, this [_] means your name and this [name of country] is the name of the country that you are talking to/about if you aren't familiar with their human names.


	2. America x Reader : New Year's Eve

- Warnings : NONE -

This was based on the last New Years party I went to, I think it was two or three years ago!

Enjoy~!

5..4..3..2..1..HAPPY NEW YEAR!

The party was in full swing, the DJ was playing your favorite tracks, the fireworks danced across the twilight sky and EVERYONE from the Axis Powers HQ was here to celebrate 2013!

"Yo, _ !" Your good friend, Alfred [America], shouted over the hard-partying. Being typical America, he had a burger in one hand, a giant soft drink in the other and a huge goofy gring on his face. Parties like these were his natural habitats.

You, on the opposite, wanted to stay at home and read the latest book you had signed from you favorite author, but you had to come so America and all the others wouldn't pester you about not going.

America saw that you didn't really like the party, pouted a little. You always had I thing for America, you loved his beautiful blue eyes and dusty blond hair. You would confess, but you were too scared to do it.

You then noticed America was upset, "Al, what's wrong? I thought you loved parties?" I tried to speak positively, plastering a smile on my face to make him feel better.

"Only when others are enjoying them.. especially you, _ ..." America trailed off, smiling warmly at you. He offered his hand to you.

"Would you care to party with me, broski?" America asked, flashing his irresistible grin. 'What harm could it do?' You thought, as you willingly took his hand as he led you to the dance floor (which was merely an overcrowded lounge room).

You danced with America and played Twister for God knows how long! At around 2am, America dragged you gently away from the party-zone and out into the backyard. There, you talked and laughed for what seemed like forever.

"Ya know, _, I dunno if anyone's told you but, your really cute.." Alfred admitted, blushing a little as you both searched the night for constellations.

"Yeah, I kn-, wait WHAT?! You really think so?" I asked, bewildered.

America chuckled, "You look even cuter when you blush!"

You try to hide your beetroot-red face with your hands. But to your surprise, America leaned in, brushed away your hands and kissed you softly on the lips. You froze in surprise, but his presence was warm, so you slowly started kissing him back.

"I love you, _ ..." America smiled while kissing. As you broke off for air, America's face also turned beetroot-red.

"I love you too, America" you giggled.

Yawning slightly, you drifted off to sleep in his arms as he hummed a lullaby to you.

- THE NEXT MORNING -

You woke up to the chattering of birds. America had disappeared and in his place, was a small, folded-over note.

It read: "Call me, broha! [random phone number] America 3"

This year was gonna be the best!

Well, how did you like it? I admit, I'm actually quite proud of myself for completing it in one day. Yes, it's short, but that's how they're supposed to be!

Bye, see you next time~!


	3. Canada x Reader : Happy Halloween

- Warnings: NONE -

This is the second Country x Reader short story featuring, CANADA! I hope you like it~!

Halloween was your favorite holiday by far. This year, you dressed up as a zombie-bride and scared everyone you looked at, even Germany! [Though it was more of a surprise than scare!]

You where trick or treating by yourself, because everyone else had all ready made plans to go with others, which didn't really matter to you!

You felt someone's presence behind you and by the sound of their teeth chattering with fear, you knew exactly who it was.

You didn't even flinch when the person behind you attempted to scare you from behind by tapping you on the shoulder.

"B-boo..!"

"Nice try, Matthew [Canada]!" You chuckled, as you turned to face a very scared Canada dressed up as a ghost, clutching a bag of candy close to his chest. The only feature of Canada's face that wasn't covered up by a white bed-sheet were his dreamy, violet eyes.

Canada sighed in defeat. "I can't scare anyone with this costume!"

"Maybe not," you mused, stepping closer.

You lifted up the sheets and your mouth dropped. His usually wavy, blond hair was slicked back and he was dressed in a tailored suit. And, to top it all off, a pair of fake vampire fangs.

"Mat, why didn't you tell me you were a vampire all along?" You asked, still locked in his gaze.

Canada blushed, "I wanted to surprise you..."

You always loved Canada, but whenever you tried to talk to him, he'd almost always run away. Was he scared of me?

"Canada, I have something to te-"

But before you knew it, he had already pulled you into a hug.

"_, I-I love you.." He stuttered, softly kissing you on the nose.

"I love you too, Canada!" You whispered, beaming from ear-to-ear.

Ever since that fateful Halloween, you guys started dating. You'd go to Canada's house every morning to make pancakes bathed in maple syrup. And for every costume party you went to, you both would always dress up as ghosts!

Alright, I hope you enjoyed!

Rate, Comment and Fan!


	4. England x Reader : Cake Fail

- WARNINGS: None -

"Hmm, lets see..." You mumble to yourself, trying to decipher the address scrawled on a page ripped out of a notebook.

Arthur [England] asked you during lunch time if you could help him with some "extra-credit" assignment in Home Economics. So he gave you his address and told you to come after school at 5. But now, you weren't too sure if you made the right decision.

You are kind of in an on-off friendship with Arthur, sometimes you were at each others' throats, other times you were inseparable. Also, one time, you confessed your feelings to him and he rejected you, right there and then. And on top of that, he was mainly hanging out with Alfred [America], so he usually had his hands full.

Suddenly, you heard and ear-splitting alarm blare-out from a side-street, England's street. Curiosity overthrew you as you ran to the source of the noise.

The smoke alarm belonged to a house, England's house. A dull, smoke smell hung in the air, making you cough. You tried to knock on the door. No answer.

You tried to open the door. And to your surprise, it flung open, making you jumped a little. But the next thing you saw was just as surprising and quite hilarious. Right across from you, in an open kitchen, was a very flustered England armed with a fire extinguisher, trying to get rid of the smoke and turn off the alarm. He turned to you at the sound of your laughter.

"Oh, _, h-hey!" He stuttered, opening the kitchen window to let out most of the smoke.

"Oh, England, what did you you do this time?" You asked, laughing.

"W-well, I was trying to bake a cake, but I left it for too long..." England trailed off, his face flushing red.

"I figured that would happen, here, let me help clean up.."

"Thanks, love."

And with that, you threw away the now burnt cake and make cupcakes all night long~!

Yes, it was short, I'm sorry.

Comment, rate, fan!


	5. Romano x Reader : Forgive Me

WARNING: Low level swearing, +12 only

"R-Romano?! W-Where are we going?!" You exclaim, as you tried to keep up with Lovino [Romano], his hand firmly grasping yours. You could hear him cursing under his breath, something about a "potato bastard"...

...Germany...

Lately, Veneziano and Germany have been hanging out a lot. In a way, you kinda felt sorry for Romano. He was always lonely, mainly because he was quite violent towards others, always swearing. And on top of that, he hated Germany.

You never really understood why Romano was always like that in public, but you knew he had a good side to him, you just didn't know how to reveal it.

But the really strange part was, Lovino never paid any attention to you. Whenever you tried to say hello, he'd always turn the other way and run. Whenever you sat next to him, he'd always ignore you and would shrug his shoulders if you asked him a question. And when you where being bullied and you tried to reach out to him for help, he turned you away.

So you had not the slightest idea about what was happening.

Lovino suddenly stopped in front of a restaurant, an Italian restaurant. He dropped his hand from yours as you followed him in.

"Table for two..." He mumbled to the waiter at the front door, as he led you to a table in the far corner, even though you were the only ones here.

The tension between you to was so thick, you could see it. Not wanting to be rude, you decided to try and talk to him.

"R-Romano..?"

"...Hm?"

"Why are we here?"

A quick flash of red danced across his cheeks before he hid his face with the menu. You sighed half-heartedly. This was going to be harder that you thought.

"Lovino!" You shouted, that should get his attention.

"What, _?" He replied, annoyance laced into his voice.

"Answer my question!"

"What if I don't want to?" You had just about enough of this act.

"...Please..." You breathed, slightly whimpering.

Romano slowly let out a long sigh, before he looked you in the eye and said, "I brought you here because I...I wanted to apologize..." He replied, his voice suddenly sounded way softer than normal, "For all the times I turned you away when you needed me most..." He dropped the menu down from his face, revealing his amazing amber eyes filled with guilt. He reached across the table and held your hand in his.

"Forgive me, bella..." All you could do was smile and nod in reply.

"Ti amo, Romano."

"Ti amo, _." Romano replied, smiling warmly as his lips brushed up against yours.

You have finally found Romano's good side.

Translations:

Bella = beautiful

Ti amo = I love you

Tune in next time!


	6. France x Reader : Secret Admirer

- WARNINGS: Low level swearing, 12+ only -

Now, without further ado, here is the next Country x Reader installment, FRANCE!

"Another letter?" You thought to yourself as you rummaged around in your mailbox. For the past week, you've received countless Valentines Day cards and gifts anonymously. You tried asking the other countries on who it was, but they were all as clueless as you were.

You carefully opened the envelope and tipped the contents out. A gold ring attached to a gold chain fell out alongside a note. You analyzed the ring carefully. It was real alright, but you noticed a strange engraving on the inside of the ring.

"...Mon amour éternel...?"

Oh no...

You turned to the note. It read:

~•~

Dear _,

I'm guessing you know who I am now by the ring engravings,

but please do not hate moi! I need to tell you something important...

Meet me in the park at 10pm

Bring the ring and chain with you.

Love, Francis Bonnefoy [France]

~•~

You rolled your eyes and sneered at the note. Why would that pervert need to talk to you?

The truth is, you had a love-hate feeling towards France. You hated it when he acted all touchy-feely around you but you loved it when he acted all responsible. Also, his singing was amazing, but he'd always act so modest about it. But the one thing you absolutely loved about him, were his crystal blue eyes.

In the end, you didn't want to be rude, so you decided to go.

LATER THAT EVENING...

God dammit, where is that pervert? Probably off womanizing or just laughing to himself about how stupid you were to believe in his stupid letter.

You were just about to storm off home when an unfortunately familiar French laughter was heard behind you. Suddenly, two hands attacked your waist, pulling back. You couldn't help but yelp in surprised.

"Francis?! Cut it OUT!" You shout, struggling out of his grasp. He reached into your pocket and took out the ring on the chain that he recently gave to you. He then released you and spun you around to face him.

"Ah, mon amour, you came! You look oh so magnifique~!" France exclaimed, his eyes sparkling unnaturally.

You sighed. "Why exactly did you bring me out here?"

France's face suddenly went serious, "Belle, I have always misjudged you, no? I feel like such an idiot now, because I've been barking up all ze wrong trees! You are ze only one for moi!" He replied in his heavy, French accent.

"I bet you say that to every girl that 'pleases' you..." You say under your breath, harshly. France's face broke with hurt. Maybe you over-did it with the insults. You were about to apologize, but his index finger was already placed on your lips.

"And for zat, I am so sorry..." He whispered. My god, he was serious. All of a sudden, your stomach released a thousand butterflies into your body as your knees went jelloid.

France then took your ring off the chain, got on one knee and said, "_, mon amour, will you marry moi?"

WHAT?! Was he for real?! Sure he was nice sometimes, but he was a womanizer! You noticed France was starting to tear up, and this time, the tears were real.

"Francis...I-I...yes!" You struggled with the words, but you managed to get them out! Francis put the ring on you finger and jumped for joy. He embraced you in his arms and swung you around until you fell down from the dizziness. Thankfully, the grass around you broke your fall.

You spent the rest of the night in that park, discussing the wedding arrangements and how much the cost was. Every so often, France would lovingly kiss your cheek or lips, and you would always kiss back.

- TIME SKIP TO THE FUTURE ((EPILOGUE)) -

You and France had a happy marriage, everyone of the countries came to celebrate at your wedding. On that day, France vowed to never, under any circumstances, hit on another woman again, unless the woman was you. Two years later, you fell pregnant with twin boys. You decided to name them _ and _, because they sounded beautiful together. On the day of the twins birth, they both had your beautiful, [hair-color] hair and Francis' blue eyes.

And you all lived happily ever after!

Translations:

Moi = me

Mon amour éternel = My eternal love

Mon amour = My love

Magnifique = magnificent, gorgeous etc. etc.

Belle = beautiful

Well, I hope you loved it! And yes, I added a marriage and babies, you're welcome.

Stay tuned for the next Country x Reader installment!

Bye~!


	7. Veneziano x Reader : Amber Eyes

- WARNINGS: None -

"Ve~, _!" Feliciano [Veneziano] called out behind you before his arms closed around your neck. This was the fifth time he glomp-attacked you. You didn't mind, not one bit, Feliciano was your best friend. You actually had quite a crush on him, but he always seemed to be so attached to Germany, so you knew it was just wistful thinking!

"Hey Feli, what's up?" You reply, hugging him back.

"Well, I was just on my way home to eat pasta, and I thought you'd like to eat with me~! So do you want to?" He answered. Without second guessing, you accepted.

- TIME SKIP TO FELICIANO'S HOUSE -

You always heard great reviews from Feli's pasta, so you couldn't pass up an offer to try it. As you stepped inside, you felt as if you never wanted to leave, like you belonged here.

"Hey, Feli..." You ask, ask you watched him prepare your favorite, Spaghetti and Meatballs.

"Yes, bella?"

"How come you never open your eyes to anyone?"

At that sentence, he froze up. "I-I can't open them to anyone, ok!" He stammered. Only then did you remember. Feliciano opened his eyes only twice, once to Grandpa Rome, the other to Holy Roman Empire...and they both died. The two of you ate in silence.

~•~

As soon as you finished eating, you were about to get up and say goodbye, but Feli reached across the table and grasped your hand. He then made his way around the table to where you were standing, took a deep breath and opened his eyes.

His eyes were captivating. You couldn't move, it was as if you were in a trance. You never expected them to be so amber...

"Now promise me, don't die before me, I don't want to be alone forever..." He whispered, as he hugged me tightly, but lovingly.

"Feliciano, I-" was all you could manage to get out before his lips pressed up against yours. It was a soft kiss, filled with love. The to of you just stayed there until you broke off for air.

"Ti amo, bella..."

"Ti amo..."

At that moment, Romano burst in yelling, "Feli, where were you, I thought we were going to eat togeth-...", before he realized what was going on. He simply smiled and leant up against the doorframe.

You spent the rest of the night at Feli's house, in his arms. You two dated for two months and then you moved in together. And you both lived in happiness, knowing that you'd love each other for all eternity.

Translations:

Ti amo = I love you  
Bella = beautiful

Thanks for reading, Bye~!

PASTA~!


	8. Germany x Reader : Wasted

- WARNINGS: Low level swearing, alcohol usage, 12+ only -

"Heey Germany~! Your face is so upsy-downy~!" You stated drunkly, your words slurred together. It was a Friday night, you caught up with your good friend Ludwig [Germany] and you just planned to have a few drinks. But Gilbert [Prussia] was also, by chance, there with Ludwig. And he thought it would be funny to mix-up yours and Ludwig's orders, so you were having way more alcohol than you were used to, hence making you drunk.

"Uh, _, vhat is the matter with yoo? Did yoo have too much too drink?" Ludwig questioned, supporting you with a steady hand around your back, in case your legs gave in. He then snapped his head towards the sound of Gilbert's laughter. "Bastard..." He said to himself, still loud enough that you could hear.

After punching his stupid brother in the face, he lifted you up and piggybacked you out of the pub before you ordered anything else.

"Heey, I can walk myself just good.." You mutter, yawning as you started to doze off. Within minutes, you were out like a light. And for the rest of the way back to your house, Ludwig beamed.

"You remind me of Feliciano [N. Italy], always helpless..." He whispered to himself, and he meant it in a good way.

- TIME SKIP TO THE NEXT MORNING -

When you woke up, you had a massive hangover and your vision was so blurry, you could just make out Germany's phone number scrawled on your left hand. Germany's phone number? It must of been a dream... ((You called anyway, and the two of you went drinking every night. But sometimes Prussia would pull pranks on you and would tease his brother about his secret crush on you. Will you two get together? Or do you prefer just being friends?))

~•~

- ALTERNATIVE ENDING -

- WARNINGS: Mild course language, sexual references, 14+ only -

After piggy-backing you all the way back to your house from the pub, Ludwig [Germany] opened up the front door to your house by using the spare key under the doormat and stepped inside. He set you down on your couch and went into your kitchen to make two cups of decaf tea.

He carried them both out to where you where sitting and you both sat on the couch, drinking.

"Sorry about my big bruder, he is just a little thick vhen it comes to 'practical jokes'.." Ludwig broke the silence, apologetically. You may have been drunk, but you were still able to comprehend what he was saying.

"It's fine, Germany, I think Prussia did a great job at getting me drunk off my ass!" You reply, laughing towards the end of your sentence.

"Yoo are so drunk." Germany muttered to himself

"You are so sexy!" You retorted happily and drunkly at the same time. Both statements were very true. Ludwig blushed heavily, his eyes wide open in astonishment. The only thing he couldn't understand was whether or not that was the alcohol talking.

Germany was about to protest, but you were already making out with him, passionately and slowly growing softer. Germany kissed you back, before you broke off for air. He then smirked smugly at you and before you knew it, he picked you up bridal-style and walked as quickly as he could to his bedroom...

- TIME SKIP TO THE NEXT MORNING -

"Uhh...where am I? My head feels twice its size..." You thought out loud, before realizing what had happened the night before. You looked down to see Germany's arm around your side and his other entwined with yours. You had slept with Germany.

You thought you would feel perverted and ashamed, but in fact, you felt happy and safe with Germany. And you wanted it to stay like that until the end of time.

- EPILOGUE -

After that day, you moved in with Germany. While you didn't always get along 100%, you both loved each other to pieces. Two years later, you got married and had a baby boy together who looked just like Germany. So, you decided to call him Ludwig, after the man you loved so much.

Alright, here's the alternative ending requested by animelova54 (Wattpad)

Comment, vote, request and fan!


	9. Japan x Reader : Cosplay

- WARNINGS: None -

You loved Japan. The history is so amazing, the festivals are interesting and cosplaying is always so addictive. You flew in just a few days ago in order to attend an anime convention. You cosplayed as [favorite anime character] and you received quite a lot of good comments. What can you say, you took cosplaying seriously, so obviously you perfected everything about your ensemble.

After walking around the different stalls in the expansive convention hall, you stopped dead in your tracks. Just a few paced in front of stood Kiku Honda [Japan], one of your many Asian friends. You rarely got to see him because you lived on the other side of the world, so you were over the moon. As soon as your body unfroze, you ran over to Kiku and glomped him, nearly pushing him over.

"Kiku-san! It's been so long since I've seen you! How are you? I never thought I'd see you again!" You gushed, as you blabbed on about all the anime you bought and the wonderful comments about your ensemble. Kiku simply nodded politely and waited until you stopped.

"U-uh, _-chan, may I prease take picture of your wonderfurr cospray?" He quietly asked, holding up his camera shakily, blushing a bright pink.

You nodded ecstatically, as you posed for each click of Kiku's camera. He then showed you all the photos, you flushed red when he showed you the pictures he took of you, stating that you looked bad in all of them, but Kiku positively objected; saying that you were quite a professional.

You spent the rest of the day at the convention, buying anime replicas and figures for your extensive collections. After the hall closed, Kiku drove you to his house and you had a/an [favorite anime] marathon. The last words you herd before you fell asleep in Kiku's arms was, "Ai shi teru, _-chan...[I love you, _-chan]"

Hey all! Sorry I haven't updated in ages and that I this chapter was insanely short, but I'm a little behind schedule with homework and the like so, gomenosai~! [I'm sorry~!]

Comment, fan, vote and request!

Bye!


	10. Russia x Reader : Become One

- WARNINGS: None -

One, you were wondering where Ivan [Russia] was taking you once you agreed to 'become one' with him. And two, you were freakin' terrified! You had heard rumors about how Russia secretly wanted world-domination and how scary he can get when you piss him off.

Finally, Ivan stopped at a clearing. The patch of green meadows in front of us was formed in a circle so precise, that you'd think a gardener would come in everyday to make sure it stayed the way it was. You could see why Ivan wanted to come here, the clearing was surrounded with sunflowers, Ivan's favorite flower.

He walked over to the center and sat down, his back facing you. He patted the dry, empty space beside him. You mechanically sat down, as if you were programmed to do it. Your nerves still hadn't calmed. Ivan's brows furrowed, his beaming smile contorted into a frown.

"Am I making you uncomfortable, _?" He asked, a tone of worry in his voice. You turned to him in surprise and then remembered that you were acting very paranoid ever since Ivan asked you to 'become one' with him.

You shook your head violently, and his facial features relaxed almost instantly.

"...Ivan..."

"Da?"

"What did you mean when you asked me to become one with you?"

He simply smiled. "When I say that, I only want people to meditate with me. I think everyone should become one with themselves through deep-breathing and inner peace, like I have. I've always been so confused when people run away or go all creeped out when I ask them, but not you, _."

You both just sat there, inhaling and exhaling. Until Ivan gently tapped your shoulder and stood you up. He looked at you with his violet eyes, that were filled with hope as he pulled out a small jewelry box from inside his coat.

Getting down on one knee, he opened the box, revealing a priceless sunflower engagement ring made out of yellow topaz and gold. "_, marry me, da?".

Guess this is what he really meant by 'becoming one' with him. You gladly accepted and were married on the spot. You still live happily to this day as husband and wife.

Dedicated to animelova56 (Wattpad), for saying please! I actually got the idea for this drabble from reading a Russia headcanon that I found on the net quite a while ago.

If you like what you see, be sure to favorite, fan, comment and add to your library.

Stay tuned for the next installment coming soon!

Bye!


	11. China x Reader : The Lost Bet

- WARNINGS: None -

"What?! How have you won?! This isn't fair!" You shouted, but Yao [China] couldn't hear you over his triumphant laughter. It all started with you proposing a bet with Yao saying that you could eat more dumplings than him in a minute. You failed miserably and now Yao got to choose what you would do for him, since he won.

"Ahaha, I won fair and square! You're just a sore loser, aru!" China said as his laughter subsided. He thought for a moment and then laughed maniacally, as he held up a cardboard box.

- A FEW MINUTES LATER -

"Argh, Yao I'm so gonna KILL you when you're finished!" You yelled, as you danced to a Chinese techno song in a panda costume while Yao filmed you.

"Hahah, then you're gonna have to wait awhile, aru!" He retorted happily.

He then abruptly stopped filming, walked over to you and planted a kiss on your forehead. "There, that should make us even..." He said, putting his camera away.

You just stood there, dazed. You wonder how many times you'd have to do an embarrassing errand before Yao will give you his number...

Hey all! I know this one isn't really romantic, but I just wanted a bit of a break.

Also, a big thanks to all the encouragement comments (from Wattpad), I really appreciate it!

Comment, fan, favorite!

Bye!


	12. South Korea x Reader : Gangnam Style

- WARNING: Mild course language, 12+ only -  
Lol, I've had this idea for AGES! And I couldn't think of a better title, so yeah.  
Enjoy!  
-

"Grr! Yong-Soo [South Korea], give it back or I swear to god I'll kill you, you bastard!" You declared angrily, as you chased your roommate, South Korea, around your shared flat.

Yong-Soo had your iPhone in his hands, as he uploaded a video of you dancing the "Gangnam Style" dance onto YouTube before doubling over, laughing his ass off.

"Ahaha, VICTORY! B'wahahahahaha!" Korea hollered as he continued to laugh and laugh, tears formulating in your [eye color] eyes. You weren't crying because you were bad at dancing, but how Korea was rubbing it in a little too hard.

"You are such a JERK!" You scream, which made Yong-Soo stop laughing to snap his head in your direction, a stunned look on his face.

Before Korea could even open his mouth to speak, you yanked you phone out of his hands and ran to the bedroom you shared, locking the door behind you.

You fell to your knees, crying your eyes out while leaning against the door, your head in your hands. You could hear Yong-Soo talking to himself in Korean, in an apologetic tone.

"_-_, could you please open the door? I-I'd like to apologize..." Korea asked, trying to turn the handle of the door without much luck.

"Piss off, like I need an apology from you..." You retorted, wiping your eyes with your hands balled into fists. Korea fell quite, exhaling sadly.

"Please, I don't want you feel sad because of me." He replied more empathetically, breaking the silence between the two of you. You reluctantly got up off the floor and hesitantly unlocked and opened the door.

Almost instantly, Yong-Soo lunged forward and enveloped you in a tight, warm hug as he stroked your [hair color] hair. "Sorry, _. I knew I should of asked you first if I could upload your video," He then lowered his voice to a whisper, "But I have to say, you can dance it better than me!"

You cringed into the folds of his hanbok, blushing a deep red. You felt a little better with that compliment as you lifted your head in order to talk to Korea.

But your words were cut short before they even began, as Korea kissed your nose playfully. Though you looked simply surprised on the outside, on the inside you were dancing non-stop to Gangnam Style 24/7!

And even though you were still mad at Korea and you expected to be mad at him in one way or another in the future, you knew that this would be the start of a new relationship. And who knows? Maybe you'll get married and have a family. But for now, you liked the relationship you shared with Yong-Soo as it was, nothing more and nothing less.

Definition:  
• Hanbok = Traditional Korean dress. It is often characterized by vibrant colors and simple lines without pockets.

Hope you liked it! Comment, fan, favorite!

Bye!


	13. Austria x Reader : No Second Chance

- WARNING: Coarse language, 12+ only -

"How could you?!" You scream, hot tears formulating in your [eye-color] eyes, "How could you cheat on me with that bitch Elizabeta [Hungary]?!"

You thought you knew Roderich [Austria] better than that, but obviously, you were wrong. You and Roderich have been together for many years, only recently did you move in to Roderich's house. Unfortunately, that's when everything started going backwards.

"_, hear me out! You were out last night and we were both drunk when we came back from the party. Only this morning did I find her sleeping next to me! _, I love you and what happened last night was a mistake!" Austria retorted, his voice at the point of breaking.

SLAP!

Austria winced, knocked back from the force of your slap. His cheek throbbed red as he looked over to you in shock and disgust.

"No more second chances, Roderich! This is the first and last straw!" You yelled, your body heaved voilently as you sobbed your broken heart out. You hastily picked up some of your belongings nearby and made your way to the bedroom door, but Austria quickly blocked your path.

"Please, _, it doesn't have to be this way!" He cried, putting his hands on your shoulders. You tried to shake them off, but he had a firm grip.

"Let go of me, you bastard! This is my decision and I'm sticking with it!" You testified, forcefully yanking yourself out of Austria's grasp, bolting out the door, down the hallway and out the front door into the stormy weather.

You ran and ran. Faintly, you could hear Roderich playing on his grand piano. The song made you cry even more.

It was the song he composed for you when he confessed his feelings for you.

Why was love so hard? So cruel?

Why...?

- MANY YEARS AGO (Preface) -

- WARNINGS: None -

The song Roderich [Austria] was playing reminded you of the day he confessed his feelings for you. You stopped running and ducked under a nearby tree to catch your breath. And then, you began to replay the events of that one day...

- FLASHBACK START -

"Why did you bring me here, Roderich?" You ask as Austria stopped outside the front of his house. You've never been to Roderich's house before, and you never expected to go anyway. Austria opened the door and led you inside.

"Welcome back, Austria!" A small child greeted, smiling wide at the two of you. This must be Chibitalia, Roderich was always talking about him.

"Italy, could you draw some water from the lake, please?" Austria commanded in a bored tone. Chibitalia nodded once, turned on his heels and set to work.

Without so much as a glance, Austria took your hand and walked you down a few corridors before stopping outside a giant doorway leading into a giant room. A single grand piano stood in the room, nothing else. Austria hesitantly let go of your hand and walked over to the piano and sat down in front of it.

Almost mechanically, you followed him over and stood a few paces behind him. He then began playing.

You gasped in surprise. You never expected Roderich could play something so beautiful. And it didn't sound like any classical song you've heard of before. You just stood there in awe.

After he finished, he slowly stood up and turned to face you. His cheeks flamed red. "I...I composed that song for you..." His words trailed off, as if what he was going to say next would be very hard to say.

He exhaled heavily, looked you straight in the eye and uttered, "I...love you." He rushed his words, obviously he was to busy worrying about the terrible option of being rejected.

You had a thing for Austria, but there were two things that always stopped you from confessing. One, Austria was very lazy and carefree, those two traits never meant any good in relationships. And two, he was already in a relationship with Elizabeta [Hungary].

"Roderich...I'm flattered, I really am! But I have to ask about Elizabeta. I mean, she is-" You were cut off by Austria, his hand signaling you to stop.

"She was my girlfriend, but then she...she left me...for that god-forsaken Gilbert [Prussia]..." His mouth curved into a scowl when he mentioned Prussia's name.

Roderich quickly hid his frown with a small smile, "Besides, I thought I could be happier...with you."

He walked around the piano stool, closer and closer to you, until you were face-to-face (literally). He took hands and intertwined them with his. He leaned in and grazed his lips across yours.

Pulling you into a hug shortly afterwards, you knew this was going to be the start of a beautiful relationship...

- FLASHBACK END -

Your eyes opened up, as you realized it was all a silly flashback. How naive you were back then, but it was to be expected at some point.

You guessed the only thing you could do now was to pick yourself up, get over it and move on.

And that's exactly what you did.

Requested by animelova54 (Wattpad), she asked very nicely! I hope you liked it! Comment, fan and Favorite!

Bye!


	14. Finland x Reader : All I Want

- WARNINGS: None -

The day today was the 24th of December, Christmas Eve. The shopping mall was filled with bustling families and individuals, all chafing at the bit to snag last-minute Christmas deals on gifts and food. You were there also, with your boyfriend of three years, Tino [Finland].

This was going to be the first Christmas you would spend with Finland ever since you moved in to The Nordic's house January, 2013.

"Wow, it's so busy!" You exclaimed, as the two of you loitered around on the ground-floor, checking out what was available. Finland nodded, enthused.

You had already gone to five shops so far and had bought most of the countries a present. Suddenly, you noticed a line of people jutting out from around the corner. Curiosity overthrew the two of you and so you walked around to investigate.

The line was coming from a meet-and-greet Santa Claus photo workshop. You used to always bring a list of everything you wanted and you still keep the photos in a personal photo album.

"I wish I could see the real Santa. It's a silly thought, I know, but I can always dream, right?" You comment, as you walked past the workshop and down to some of the other shops before leaving. Unknown to you, Finland was plotting something big for you...

- THE NEXT MORNING -

You woke up without Tino sleeping next to you, like you would find him every morning. Instead, in his place a folded-over note was perched on his bedside table. You picked it up and started to read it.

"I have heard of your wish, come down stairs to meet me! Santa Claus..."

In the blink of an eye, you leaped out of bed, ran out of the bedroom, down the stairs and into the living room.

Awaiting you was a magnificent sight. Floor to ceiling piles of presents, a home-made Christmas brunch and the man himself, Santa Claus. Huh, that's odd, for an old guy Santa looked quite young. And blond. And for some reason had very violet eyes.

It took you a bit to process, but in the end, all the pieces were put together. Finland was Santa Claus.

"Tino? You are Santa Claus?" You asked in disbelief.

"Indeed I am, _!" He replied. He then looked up above him, staring at a piece of mistletoe hanging above the two of you. You both blushed before your lips grazed together.

When you finally broke off for air, you heard a collective "MERRY CHRISTMAS!" from all around you. There were the Allies, the Axis and the rest of the Nordics. You exchanged confused looks with Finland before smiling and greeting everyone before settling down to eat.

Everything was great. Sure, Francis [France] and Arthur [England] were shouting and throwing food at each other, and Feliciano [N. Italy] was whining that there was no pasta, but you didn't mind one bit. These guys were your friends, your family.

Finland stood up, making everyone go silent. "Can I have all your attention, please? Many of you know that _ and I have been together for three years. She is my life, my soulmate, and I have a very big question to ask her..."

Finland turned to you, reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box, opened it to reveal a priceless diamond ring, got down on one knee and said, "_, will you marry me?".

Everyone gasped, some cheered and the rest clapped. You nodded in response, tearing up. The ring fitted perfectly. This has been the best Christmas of my life!

Hope you liked it!

Comment, fan and favorite!

Bye!


	15. Norway x Reader : Meet The Nordics

- WARNINGS: None -

This drabble is set in the old times, remember that. I had a little trouble with the personality of Norway at first, but after changing the plot countless times, I came up with this. I hope you like it!

"WITCH! WITCH!" You were being chased by practically everyone in your village. Only minutes ago were you conjuring up apples and the like in secret, or so you thought. Time wasn't on your side, and the villagers were hot on your trail.

Using all the strength you could, you barreled down to the edge of the town and into the forest before anyone could catch up to you. Bark flew up at your face with every stride, dead trees tearing your clothes and scratching your skin.

Without notice, your foot got caught under a thick tree root. You fell down hard and bumped your head badly, knocking you unconscious.

"Hello? Are you awake yet?" A monotone voice asked, as someone shook your shoulders gently. You snapped open your eyes to find a pair blue orbs staring back at you, which belonged to a guy your age.

Surprised by how close the guy was, you jumped back a little, making your splitting headache hurt even more due to the sudden movement.

The guy tutted to himself, rolling his eyes, "I am Lukas Bondevik [Norway], and what is a girl like yourself doing out in the woods at this hour?" You realized that the sky had changed from a sky blue to midnight purple. "Holy cow! I was out for that long?!", you thought.

"I'm _." You replied. After he helped you up, you started telling him the morning incident.

Norway nodded thoughtfully, before grasping your hand and walking off-track. You tried asking where he was taking you, but Norway shot his hand up, signaling you to shut up.

Your legs were just about to give out before you finally arrived at a ginormous house. Was this Norway's house? He rapped on the door twice, before a tall man wrenched open the door.

The man's hair was short and very spiky, his blue eyes wide with excitement . "Hey, Norway's back! Who's this? Your new girlfriend?! Nice one, bro-" Norway punched the man in the face, knocking him back a little.

"Please excuse Mathias [Denmark], he tends to get the wrong idea because of his thickness!" Norway apologized, blushing out of embarrassment.

The two of you stepped inside, where you were greeted by three other guys. "Well, if she's not your girl, does that mean she's on the market?" Denmark asked.

With that statement, Norway let go of your hand, ran up to Mathias and started punching him repetitively in the arm.

"Mister Denmark and Mister Norway don't really get along together, but once you get to know them more, they are actually really nice people!" On of the three other guys said. He walked up to you and introduce himself and the others in ascending order.

The one who talked then was the second-shortest of the three, he was Tino [Finland], the one with the platinum blond hair was Emil [Iceland] and the tallest of the three was Berwald [Sweden]. You introduced yourself and started to mingle with the three nations.

"Well, since you are here, would you like to live with us?" Berwald randomly cut in. Everyone froze in place, even Norway who froze in mid-punch.

"Now that you mention it, I don't see why not!" Tino mused after some thought.

"I agree..." Emil added.

"It would be totally awesome if she could live here! Looks like Lukas is gettin' lucky- OW, THAT'S MY HAIR!" Mathias voiced before Norway grabbed him by the hair and started pulling it.

You couldn't help but giggle, trying hard to stifle it before anyone heard you.

Lukas let go of Mathias' hair, walked over to you, took your hand and asked, "Well, I guess it's your decision. I hope that you'll stay- because otherwise these guys will annoy the hell out of me, complaining that you didn't agree to live with us!"

You looked around yourself. Everyone's eyes were full of hope. "I guess there is no other option, I've got nowhere else to go!" You thought.

You looked back at Lukas, smiling, "Of course I will live with you all!"

You heard a collective "Yay!" from everyone, Norway simply smiled back and ruffled your [hair color] hair.

- EPILOGUE -

So from that day forward, you lived with the Nordics all under one roof. Sure, it got hectic a lot of the times, but you never regretted anything. It was true that your relationship with Lukas increased everyday. After you went out for ten months, Lukas proposed to you on the same day he found you in the woods. You had a grand marriage, followed by the birth of a baby girl who you named _. She had her fathers hair and your [eye color] eyes. You and the other Nordic nations all lived happily ever after!

Requested by gabby_abro (Wattpad), I hope you liked it!

Comment, fan, favorite!

Hãsta la Pasta!


	16. Denmark x Reader : Protector

- WARNINGS: Course language, sexual themes, +14 only at own risk -

It's been a while since I've added some warning in my drabbles. I hope you like it anyway!

"Stop it, stop it!" You cry, as Gilbert [Prussia] and Antonio [Spain] restrained you while Francis [France] touched you inappropriately. The Bad Touch Trio often did this, you try telling them to stop, but that solution is ineffective every time.

"Oh ho ho ho~!" France laughed, as he got closer and closer to you, slowly pulling up your top. You shut your eyes closed, unable to look any longer.

RIIIING!

"Saved by ze un-awesome bell!" Prussia commentated, letting go of your arm roughly, Spain mimicking his moves. As soon as you were sure that they were gone, you started to cry.

Suddenly, you feel someone gently rubbing your back, comfortingly. "Hey, it's ok. I think you are beautiful! Those guys are just assholes..." Someone whispered.

You lift your head from your hands to see a handsome, young guy who looked your age. His blonde hair was short and very spiky, his eyes a bright blue.

"Here, take my number. If those guys give you any more trouble, call me and I'll take care of everything." The guy added, sincerely. You took a look at the damaged piece of paper you were handed.

"[random phone number] - Mathias [Denmark]"

You were about to thank Denmark, but he had already disappeared out of the room.

- TIME SKIP -

You are walking home, alone. You hear numerous, slow footsteps behind you, as well as France's laugh. "Shit, it's them..." You thought to yourself, as you picked up your pace. The footsteps mimicked your speed. You broke into a run, too scared to give a backwards glance.

THUD!

Something hard hit the back of your head and you stumbled to the ground. You could feel the trio closing in on you. Quickly reaching into the pocket of your jacket, you yanked out your phone. Before you could even dial the number, Denmark cried out your name.

"_!" He then noticed the trio and scowled at them.

"Oi, you guys wanna fight?! If you so much stir a hair on my girlfriend again, I swear to god you'll be in a critical condition for the rest of your life!" Denmark shouted, raising a large battle-axe over his head- wait, WHAT?! Antonio, Gilbert and Francis all screamed and ran off the way they came.

"Mathias, you really didn't have t-" Denmark had already leaned down to press his lips on yours. It was a different kind of kiss. Passionate, soft and playful rolled in one. Mathias broke off the kiss reluctantly and stared into your eyes.

"You don't have to thank me or worry any longer. As long as I'm here, I'll protect you from anyone or anything who dares to hurt you," Denmark then smiled to himself, "Will you go out with me?" You were too shocked to speak, so you simply nodded.

Whatever kind of kiss it was, you knew it wouldn't be the last of Denmark's "ways of showing love" you'd get to witness!

Requested by animelova54 (Wattpad)

I actually really enjoyed writing this story, because of the fact that I thought it was a good idea to have the Bad Touch Trio involved somewhere in the story!

Comment, fan, favorite!

Bye!


	17. Iceland x Reader : Big Brother

- WARNINGS: None -

I thought I'd take a break from the romance with this one, but don't be disheartened! Just read on, I hope you like it anyway!

It was a normal day at the Nordic's residence, Lukas [Norway] and Mathias [Denmark] were having a disagreement about something unreadable through their shouting, Tino [Finland] was trying to break them up, while Berwald [Sweden] and Emil [Iceland] sat back and enjoyed the show.

Yep, just normal. That is, until you walk in the door.

"Welcome home, _!" Tino greeted, trying his best to be heard over Norway and Denmark's bickering.

"Hey Tino, I see you had your hands full while I was gone!" You commented, breaking up the two.

"Oh, it's no problem. Mister Norway and Mister Denmark are always at each others throats." Tino replied. The two of you laughed. You had a night-shift job in the city, so it was hard to find time to come home.

You helped prepare dinner, and you ate as a family. All the six of you.

"Um, hey _?" Emil started, staring down at the kitchen floor as you washed the dishes.

"Yes?"

"Well, I was wondering if you could help me...with Norway. You see, we had a falling out while you were gone and I want him to see that I'm sorry." He explained, sincere.

You nodded thoughtfully, processing what he said, "What happened?"

Emil sucked in a breath and exhaled loudly, "I told him that I didn't want to be his brother, and that I wished we weren't related. Which caused Norway to go off at Denmark, probably to release his anger..."

You winced empathetically, shaking your head. You thought in silence while you searched your mind for a solution.

An idea came to mind! You whispered it in Iceland's ear. As you finished, he grimaced and mouthed "Do I have to?!". You chuckled and reassured your friend that it would work.

"Um, Norway...?" Emil started, the two of you waited outside Norway's bedroom. Has you heard the door open, you quickly hid.

"Hm? What do yo-" Norway was cut off as Iceland hugged him around his chest, burying his face into his brother's clothes out of embarrassment.

"I'm sorry...big brother..." He choked out each word, every sentence getting harder for him to say, "I...I wanted to apologize for yesterday...when I said I wish we weren't...r-related."

You had to hold in a squeal when Lukas returned the hug, "It's okay, Icy...I forgive you...". Iceland's face went bright red.

"Hahah! Finally the two brothers are getting along! Three cheers for Icel-" You punched Mathias in the gut for ruining the moment, as he squeaked out a profanity, for which you punched him again, scolding him sarcastically.

Well, now everything was perfect...well, at least to you!

As requested by kimmyartemisthornton (Wattpad). With this one, I didn't have to plan it out like my other recent drabbles, I just let everything flow through how it came. And I wanted to have some brotherly love in there, your welcome!

Comment, fan, favorite!

Hãsta la Pasta~!


	18. Canada x Reader : Invisible

- WARNINGS: Course language, 12+ only -

This is actually the second Canada drabble I've done, if you haven't read the first one, I'd appreciate it if you could get around to doing so. I hope you like!

WHAM!

Your shared-apartment door slammed shut, making you jump. You barely looked towards where the noise had come from, all you saw was a pissed-off Matthew Williams [Canada].

"M-Mattie? What's wrong...did you have a bad d-" You stopped when he glared at you, his violet eyes ice-cold.

"I had a horrible day! I am sick-and-bloody-tired of being invisible! Everyone mistakes me for that, that asshole America..." He yelled, making you cover your ears. You weren't used to this kind of volume, especially coming from Canada.

He turned away from you and punched the bricked wall of our apartment, not even flinching at the impact or the pain, as his grazed knuckles started to bleed a little.

"Matthew Williams, please don't hurt yourself!" You protested, rushing over to the kitchen to where the First Aid kit was stored. He stopped you before you even got to the cabinet.

"Does it matter anymore?" Canada inquired, his voice becoming shallow and broken, "_, if I jump of a cliff and die, not only would I be reincarnated, but nobody would give a damn anyway! I'm a nation, _, not a weak human!"

He gasped in realization at what he said last, trying to bite back what he said. You had never seen Canada so angry, or upset. You had to do something, because you didn't want Canada to ever feel this suffering ever again.

"...Please...please don't say anymore..." You started, trying to keep your voice as level as possible. That didn't last long, as heavy tears clouded your vision, cascading down your cheeks like waterfalls.

You looked up to face Canada, his face shocked and hurt. You ran over to him, not caring about how he would react, and engulfed him in a hug.

You quietly wept, as you cringed into Matthew's coat. He pressed his lips upon your forehead, whilst stroking your hair reassuringly.

"No m-matter what, you w-will always be visible to m-me..." You managed to choke out, your hyperventilating refusing to cease.

"Shh...it's ok, _, calm down...I...I love you, too..." Canada took the words right out of your mouth, as he lead you to your shared room.

"Here, you should get some sleep, at least have an early night." He advised, setting you down on your double-bed, pulling the covers up to your chin and kissing you on-the-full-goodnight.

You nestled into your pillow, trying to get to sleep. The next thing you knew, Canada was right next to you. This was just one of the many perks in your relationship.

Thank god you had each other, Matthew was the first and only boyfriend you ever wanted.

Requested by Lollynana (Wattpad), thank you for saying pretty, pretty please x3. I hope you enjoyed. Comment, fan, favorite!

Bye!


	19. America x Reader : Texas

- WARNINGS: Low level swearing, 13+ only -

This is the second America x Reader story I've written. I hope you like it!

"Hey Alfred [America]," You started, as you reluctantly tore your eyes from the novel you were reading to ask your best friend a troubling question, "Why do you ALWAYS wear your glasses? Heck, I've heard you wear them while you sleep!"

America had come over to your house to catch up with you, as all friends do. Now, America was quite an easy guy, but this question seemed to trouble him just as much as you.

He kept his tone light, but his face was hard. "These glasses represent Texas, one of my fifty states that make up the whole of America! I fear that if I take them off, Texas would disappear as a result. I know, it's a silly thing for a hero to be worrying about, but still..."

His words got harder and Alfred began to trail off. In your mind, you were weighing the pros against the cons of attempting to remove America's glasses. In the end, curiosity took over and you lunged for your unsuspecting friend.

America yelped in surprise, as he struggled to flip you off him without hurting you. Hey, the guy had inhuman strength, he could kill a man by pushing him! Okay, that MIGHT be over-emphasize a little...but still!

Eventually, America abruptly gave in and you yanked off his glasses before he changed his mind. Holy shit, he looked even hotter than before! But then again, glasses or no glasses, Al was always hot- SHUT UP BRAIN, STOP FANTASIZING!

You cringed when you realized what you were thinking, or should you say, fantasizing about, making your face blossom red with embarrassment.

"What is it, _? Hello~~? Did you go off to la-la-land?" America asked, puzzled.

"It's just...I-I never realized you were so...hot w-without your glasses, that's all!" You stuttered, setting America's glasses down somewhere nearby. America's puzzled face turned smug as soon as you said 'hot', and without warning, he pulled your body towards himself and kissed you.

It was something like you had never experienced before. He kissed you passionately, teasing you with the tip of his tongue, before you both broke off.

"Do you promise to never disappear from me? Cross your heart, pinky promise?" America asked, holding up his pinky-finger suggestively. You giggled at his childishness, but pinky swore to never, ever leave him.

"I love you, _. You will always be my Texas, and I will always be your hero!" He added more seriously as you both finished your swear to each other.

"I love you too, Al."

And that's how your healthy relationship started.

Requested by Lollynana (Wattpad). Yes, I managed to get this written and published for you! You're welcome!

I hope the rest of you enjoyed it! By the way, thank you soooooooooooooooooo much for voting! Right now, this book has received 31 votes, and it's all thanks to you guys! If it weren't for my army of awesomeness, plus all my supporters that have read this book that aren't following me, I wouldn't be here (Wattpad).

Comment, fan, favorite!

Bye~✴

I'm the HERO!


	20. Male Belarus x Reader : Be Mine

- WARNINGS: None -

Hello everyone!  
Sorry, this was a little bit after the deadline, but to make it up for you, I will try and post both the drabbles that were requested, Male!Belarus x Reader AND Switzerland x Reader (Wattpad).

Well, enough of me talking, here's the drabble!

"Huff huff...where to hide?!" You thought as you frantically looked for a hiding place. Finally, you dove into a nearby storage room and locked the door. Whew- that was close!

Over the last couple of hours, you had attempted to evade a certain man. No, not Francis [France], but close enough.

Nikolai Arlovski [Male!Belarus] was chasing you around asking you to "marry" him. You could hear someone rattling the doorknob. Speak of the devil...

"_, open this door, please! I have something to tell you!" Male!Belarus exclaimed, clawing at the door as he spoke.

"Nonononononononononononono, please go away!" You protested, but Nikolai wasn't going to take 'no' for an answer.

With a loud "CRASH!", Male!Belarus smashed open the door with a lethal high-kick. You peeked a glance at the wreckage and Nikolai, shaking in your boots when you noticed the creepy purple aura emitting from his presence.

He started walking over to you cautiously, while shielded you face with your fore-arms. So this is how Russia feels on a regular basis.

"Go away, go away, go away!" You shouted, clamping your eyes shut.

"W-wait, _, please hear me out..." He started. You lowered your arms and opened your eyes at his drastic change of tone. He didn't sound as dangerous and possessive as before, he had quieted down to a whisper, you had you reposition yourself so you could hear him.

"I...may have been a little dramatic this morning, and I'm sorry if I drove you away. God, I feel like an idiot now," He paused and looked at you with his blue eyes, a half-smile playing across his face, "Look, I really love you and I understand if you don't share the same feelings."

He stared down at the floorboards, blushing a light pink. You picked yourself up and walked over to him, gently cupping your hands and lifting up his face.

"Is that all you had to say? You didn't need to chase me around saying "Marry me, marry me!" You exclaimed, laughing a little.

"I love you too, Nik." You added, planting a kiss on his nose. You swear that you saw Nikolai's face turn purple with embarrassment as you both embraced in that storage room, where a certain school crush transformed into a fully-fledged relationship.

EPILOGUE: After going out for 8 months, Nikolai proposed to you. The ring had the words 'Be Mine' imprinted on it. Sometimes, Nikolai would have a clingy episode every once in awhile, but you never let that come between you two and your family of five cats.

Lol, I just added the cats in there for fun. Requested by gabby_abro (Wattpad). I have to say, it's not one of my best works, but I still like it. I hope you guys liked it too.

Comment, fan, favorite!

Bye!


	21. Switzerland x Reader : Church Bells

- WARNINGS: None -

I couldn't really hatch an idea for a proposal, but the underlying idea us still in there! I made this a wedding day, mainly because I wanted to try it out. Hey, it still has romance in it!

Enjoy!

"Don't worry, _, you're going to be a fine wife for my big brother." Your flower girl and sister-in-law to-be Erika [Liechtenstein] whispered comfortingly, as you fidgeted with the tulle over-skirt of your white dress, nervous as hell.

"I still can't believe that Vash [Switzerland] proposed, I'm so happy and nervous all at once!" You remarked, biting your lip to stop it from quivering.

It was true. Switzerland had been your faithful boyfriend for years, ever since you met as an exchange student in Year 9. He proposed three months ago, on the day of your 4th aniversary together.

"Oh, I almost forgot your wedding gift." Liechtenstein added, awaking you from your flashback. She rummaged around in her clutch bag and pulled out a blue, satin ribbon, almost identical to her own.

"Thanks Erika, your the best." You murmured, while she tied the ribbon in a neat bow around a small section of your [hair color] hair. With a comforting squeeze from Lichtenstein's hand, she walked you to the chapel doors.

As soon as the doors opened, all the countries stood up. Everyone invited was there; the Axis and the Allies, the Nordics and everyone else. Amongst everyone, some were crying with delight, others were taking pictures, but everyone in the church was smiling the whole time.

Roderich [Austria] had composed a song for the occasion, the music filled the church with joy, as you walked gracefully down the aisle on Liechtenstein's arm. At the altar stood a just as nervous Vash [Switzerland], beads of sweat building up on his forehead.

Liech let go of your hand and took your bouquet of Edalwiess flowers. You stood next to Switzerland, mirroring his nervous smile.

"You look beautiful, _..." Vash whispered in your ear, making you blush. The old priest stood behind the altar and began the ceremony.

The old priest cleared his thoat and began, "Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today to celebrate a new life. These two are to be joined by God, to live the rest of their lives together as one, until death do them part.".

The priest turned to you, "Will you, _, take Vash Zwingli to be your lawful, wedded husband?" You nodded and squeaked out an "I do.", holding back the stream of tears that threatened to show.

"And will you, Vash Zwingli, take _ to be your lawful, wedded wife?" Vash turned to face you and said, "I do.". You could hear Feliciano [Italy Veneziano], Lovino [Italy Romano], Antonio [Spain] and Elizabeta [Hungary] all crying tears of joy behind you.

You both picked up a glass of holy wine. "This wine represent their lives, both full of God's love," He tied a white ribbon around the glasses, "This ribbon represent their bond, their new life as man and wife. May they carry on their grand legacy to their children and grand-children. May their lives be filled with joy. I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may now drink the holy wine from God, and kiss the bride."

Finally able to release your tears, you jumped into Vash's arms and kissed him, as the countries cheered and celebrated.

At the after-party, you and Switzerland were bombarded with wedding gifts, big and small. The Italy brothers did all the food preparations, along with Francis [France], who made the giant 5-tier wedding cake from scratch. You and Vash danced the Polka well into the night as everyone mingled and proposed several toasts.

Amongst the present there were quiet a few weird ones. Gilbert [Prussia] gave you two a 7-foot bronze statue of himself in order for you to teach your future children about the "great, awesome Prussia!".

Overall, the day was a huge success. But what you didn't tell anyone was that in 9 months, there would be a lot of pitter-pattering around the house.

Triplets.

I hope you liked it. Requested by AmorClairLupin (Wattpad).

Comment, fan, favorite!

Bye!


	22. Spain x Reader : The Host

- WARNINGS: None -

Sorry about the delay, I hope you like it anyway!

"Hm, I wonder where my host family is..." You thought out loud, idling around the luggage pick-up area.

As apart of your gap year, you decided to spend a week in Spain. While in Spain, you'd be looked after by a host family.

While still stuck in thought, you didn't realize that you had bumped into someone, at least until after it was too late.

"Huh, are you my transfer student named _?" The person you bumped into exclaimed, in a rich Spanish accent. You looked up to see a pair of emerald green eyes glancing back at you, that happened to belong to your host.

A host that was very hot indeed. Green eyes, olive skin, wavy brown hair, perfect features, this guy had it all!

"Uh, s-si Señor!" You stuttered nervously, realizing that you were staring at your host's chest longingly. The man started to laugh and ruffled your hair, before picking up your bags and motioning you to follow him.

"Hahah, you don't need to worry, Chica!" The man laughed as he loaded up an Ascari A10 with all your luggage, "English is my second language, easy as breathing!"

The man them made a surprised face and turned to me, obiously embarrassed, "I'm sorry, Chica, I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Antonio Hernández Carriedo, but you can call me Spain!"

Spain? Jeez, patriotic much? You simply smiled and got into the expensive sports car and you two were off.

When you arrived at Spain's house, you weren't surprised by the size of it. The giant, double-story mansion didn't phase you, the car was a big enough hint.

"Chica? Are you not impressed?" Spain cocked his head to the side, his perfect eyebrows contorted into a confused look.

You couldn't help but smile, "Of course I'm impressed, Antonio- I mean, Spain!".

Spain laughed again, and this time, you did aswell.

- TIMESKIP TO THE LAST NIGHT IN SPAIN -

"Mmm, Spain, this is delicious!" You remarked as you dug into the home-made Spanish main-course, cooked by Antonio.

"You think so, Chica?" He responded, pouring you both another glass of Tinto de Verano. You nodded enthusiastically as you ate another spoonful of the main.

After dinner and dessert, you chatted with Antonio for what seemed to be hours which, to you, didn't matter the slightest.

"Hey, _. Do you like it here in Spain?" Antonio asked, his demeanor suddenly changing to serious.

"Like? Heck, I love it here in Spain! It's such a beautiful country!" You acknowledged. Spain beamed at your praise.

"Hm, what if I told you...that you could stay here...for as long as you wanted?" He questioned. Okay, this one caught you off-guard.

"Y-You mean, live with...you?" You echoed, surprised. You couldn't believe your luck! And plus, you've already left home and the small apartment your renting looked like garbage compared to this offer.

After a long think, you agreed. And that's basically how you ended up getting married three years later and having four children; three girls, one boy.

Translations:

• Chica = Girl  
• Señor = Mister, Mr.  
• Si = Yes  
• Tinto de Verano = Red Wine of Summer, Spanish alcoholic beverage

Aaaaaaaaaaaand that concludes this drabble! I know, it's a little bit rushed, but I hope you still liked it! As you know, I'm extremely busy, and I will be over Term 3 with school and everything, so don't expect drabbles to be finished and published as fast as they used to be.

But never fear, I will do my best to finish as quick as possible. Until next time!

Comment, fan, favorite!

Bye!


	23. Chibitalia x Child Reader : Farewell

- WARNINGS: Fluff -

Requested by violethawk1969. Basically this is after Holy Roman Empire left to go to war, with the Reader comforting Ita-chan. I hope you like it!

- EARLIER THAT MORNING -

"W-wait! Holy Rome!" Italy cried as HRE was about to go off to war.

"Please, take this!" Italy handed his push-broom over to HRE, "It will help you remember me while you're away."

Holy Rome gasped, "A-A confession? Thank you, Italy, I accept your feelings...". Holy Rome blushed red as he stepped closer to Italy, "W-Well, what do your people give to their loved ones?"

"A kiss, I guess." And with that, HRE leaned forward and gave Italy a goodbye-kiss.

"Ever since the 900's, I've always, always loved you." Holy Rome added, as he broke off the kiss. "R-really?" Italy asked.

"Of course, no lie. Farewell then, Italy! I'll defiantly come see you when the fight is over!"

"U-huh! I'll wait, I'll always wait! Don't get hurt o-or sick, alright? We'll see each other again! We will! We really will!"

Just as HRE was about to leave he turned around and spoke the last words Italy would ever hear from him, "No matter how many hundreds of years go by, I'll always love you more an anyone in the whole world!"

- LATER THAT DAY -

"Huh? Ita-chan, what's wrong?" You exclaimed, wondering why your friend and fellow house-maid was crying.

Truth was, you were also under Austria's rule along with Italy, and before long, you guys became close friends.

"Holy Rome is gone, he left this morning." Italy sniffed, "And I don't know...if I'll ever see him again!" With that, Italy started to cry.

"Don't worry, Italy! I'm sure he'll never forget you, you will always be in his heart! I'm 100%, no, 1000% sure of it!" You suggested optimistically, dabbing your friend's tear-stained cheeks with a handkerchief.

After a few minutes of venting, Italy calmed down. You could see he really loved Holy Rome, and you were sure Holy Rome defiantly loved Italy.

"Grazie, _! Your the greatest best friend I could ever have!" Italy announced, hugging you tightly. You comfortingly kissed Italy on the cheek, making you both blush.

Everything was going to be fine. I mean, after a hurricane comes a rainbow, right?

Translation:  
Grazie = Thanks

I got most of the lines between Italy and HRE from the manga online, if you were wondering. I hope you all liked it!

Comment, fan, favorite!

Bye!


	24. Prussia x Reader : Family

- WARNINGS: Low level swearing -

This one wasn't requested, it was thought up by me! I hope you like it!

"It's the most awesome thing in the whole history of awesomeness! Well, second to me obviously!" Gilbert [Prussia] exclaimed, although it didn't answer your question as to what he going to show you and why you had to make time out of your busy schedule in order to see what was so 'awesome'.

Once you stepped onto Prussia's home property, he led you to his backyard. He pointed up at a large tree, saying the surprise was up there. Before you could start climbing, Prussia had already picked you up princess-style and was making his way up the tree at a surprisingly fast pace.

As much as you wanted to clobber Prussia, he had a very firm grasp. Oh well, you could always get Hungary to hit him over the head with her frying pan, it's 100% guaranteed to work!

At the top of the tree lay a nest. Inside of it a fat, yellow bird sat on her eggs. "One of my Gilbirds have laid two eggs!" He stated quietly, in order to refrain from startling the bird.

You blinked at the bird, surprised and a little ticked-off that you had to waste most of your afternoon, just for a bird. But instead of complaining, you smiled, "Hey Prussia, I can't help but notice that you're quite endorsed in cute things, especially for a 'totally awesome' guy like you!"

You started to laugh, much to Prussia's embarrassment. Gilbert blushed and tried to object, but he knew full well that it was true. In the end, he gave up and laughed along with you. You always felt so at ease with Prussia, even when he was an arrogant, egoistic asshole.

Prussia suddenly gasped in realization, grinning from ear-to-ear, "Hey _, I just came up with a genius plan! I'll admit, I have liked, no...loved you, since the beginning of time! What if we...had child together? Obviously, he or she is going to have my awesomeness," Prussia then scooted closer to you on the tree-branch, his face only an inch away from yours, "And your looks..So what do you say?"

What? Sure you loved him also, but you never knew he'd be that open about it, let alone open about starting a family. Before your brain could find the right words to say, Gilbert tucked a stray bit of your [hair color] hair behind your ear, hesitating a little, before he cupped your face in his hands and kissed you. You expected him to be harsh and passionate, but his kiss was soft and full of love.

"Prussia...of course I'll say yes, but wow, you really want to start a family with me? You really mean it?" You asked after the kiss had broken off. "It's all 1000% true, I would never lie to someone as awesome and beautiful as you, _."

You rested your head on Prussia's muscular chest, your arms wrapped loosely around his neck, "I couldn't be more happier, Gil," Gilbert rested his chin on your head while he traced baby names on the small of your back, humming the tune to 'Wedding March', "The Beilschmidts are going to be the most awesome family history will ever know!"

EPILOGUE: Four months later, you guys got hitched. And, soon after, came a little bundle of joy. A baby boy with silky [hair color] hair, his left eye red and his right eye [eye color], a truly unique child. Plans for another sibling have crossed your convocations, but the fact remains hidden. Who knows? Maybe you might have more kids, maybe the one is enough. All in all, you all lived happily ever after!

Well, I hope you guys liked it! Let me know what you think in the comments below. Also, don't be pressured to fan me, chances are I might fan back!

Comment, fan, favorite!

Bye~!

I'm AWESOME! ? ﾟﾌﾟ


	25. England x Reader : Pocky

- WARNINGS: Mild course language, slight sexual references, proceed at own risk -

Random idea I got after a little inspo, hope you like it! Also, sorry if it's short!

"C'mon, _!" Alfred [America] whined, pulling you up from the couch that you were happily seated on, your nose stuck in a good book, "Dude, what is the meaning of a party if there aren't any party games?"

The countries had invited you to a party at Arthur's [England] house and, being the nice individual that you are, you had to go just to make sure the countries, *cough cough* America *cough cough*, didn't try to do anything stupid. But if you had the choice, you would've hightailed out of this place by now!

"All right, but I still think it's a little weird that I'M the ONLY girl at this party..." You mumbled half-heatedly as you followed America to where all the countries were gathered in a rough circle. Yeah, you had a very bad feeling about this...

"Ok, so this game is called 'Pocky', it's where two people; one holding the Pocky stick in their mouth, the other eating it, are aiming to get as close to the other person before one of them breaks away. If you break away first, you lose!" America explained really fast, after pushing you into the middle of the circle, where England was sitting uncomfortably.

"America, I am going to kill you for this, you wanker!" England reminded America, his face red hot. Japan was also in the circle, judging by the looks of it. He handed you the Pocky stick, which you put in your mouth. Japan took photos as well, which made you that much more nervous.

England started to eat. The tension was so heavy, everyone could feel it. You couldn't break away, it was as if you had this gravitational pull between you. Your eyes fluttered closed, as you waited for the magic to happen.

As soon as your lips met, there was a moment of realization for you both, before the hot Brit was on top of you, supporting himself off the ground and holding you close with his free arm. You could here wolf whistles and the shutter of Japan's camera, but to you, they were all drowned out by a few words that England whispered, "I love you, _, forever and always...".

"Hahaha! Yo England, gettin' in there, broha? That was sa-weeeeeet, maybe you could get her number, if you know what I mean!" America added to his already raucous laughter, obviously not reading the atmosphere around you.

"Will you let me kill him, love?" England asked sweetly, laughing darkly.

"Will you let me join you?" You asked, shooting a look at America that made his skin drain to white.

So, for the rest of the night, you and Arthur chased America around the house, threatening to take away all his burgers if you two caught him.

After all the countries left, you were about to leave yourself, before Arthur stopped you by grabbing your wrist and pulling you back to him gently.

"_, this night has made me aware of my feelings towards you, and now everything is clear. You are the only girl in the universe for me, I wouldn't have it any other way," He looked longingly at you, his emerald eyes full of hope, "Will you be the George to my Ringo?"

You smiled, "Only if you'll be the Colonel to my Elvis..". England mirrored your smile and pulled you into a hug.

From that day forward, you were boyfriend and girlfriend, not to mention that you moved in with Arthur shortly after. Most of the time, you cooked the meals. But every so often, you'd let England cook, and sometimes, he wouldn't burn what he made to an absolute crisp. Cooking aside, you two went everywhere together, there wasn't one time anybody saw you apart. You had to admit, though, England was the best boyfriend ever!

Well, there you have it! And sorry if I'm not updating as often now, inspiration just isn't on my side recently. But do not fear, I will try to update frequently!

Remember to comment, fan, favorite!

Bye!


	26. Poland x Reader : For Who You Are

- WARNINGS: None -

Requested by BlueberryNinja101 (Wattpad). I hope you guys and gals like it!

"Like, what do you think, _? Don't I look the coolest in these kicks?" Your best friend Feliks [Poland] asked, twirling once on the spot. Poland was wearing a bright pink and yellow dress that swished this way and that every time he moved.

You always thought your friends' fashion sense was a bit, well...different. Feliks usually dressed up quite femininely, that included dresses and the like. Which didn't bother you one bit. I mean, you two are BFFLs, you'd never dis Poland because of the way he chooses to dress!

"Feliks, I think you look...wonderful!" You picked your words carefully, and you said the right ones at least! Poland's forest-green eyes gleamed and he flashed an irresistible grin at you.

"Eeeeee!" Poland squealed happily ((yes, it was a manly squeal \\\)), glomping you with so much force you both fell over. Somehow, Poland managed to land first in order to give you a softer landing.

"Sorry about that," Feliks laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head, "But anyways, now that I have your positive opinion, I'M going to wear this at tonight's World Meeting! I'm sure everyone will think I look so dashing, and they'll all be jealous!".

You certainly didn't want to burst his bubble, so you agreed with Poland's plan. You could only hope the other countries would preserve that bubble as well...

- LATER THAT EVENING, AFTER THE MEETING -

You were waiting at the reception of the World Meeting building to drive Poland home after the meeting. You were thinking about how much you liked Feliks, and that you wanted to confess so badly. The only thing stopping you, was Poland's carefree and laid-back attitude about everything.

Your thoughts stopped dead in their tracks when you overheard quiet sobbing and whispered profanities. It was Poland. A wave of pain washed over you as you bolted in the direction of the sobbing.

You opened the door to a nearby storage room. Yep, much to your dismay, it was Poland. He looked up at you with a bereft expression twisted by his quivering lip and puffy red eyes.

"Oh Feliks, who did this to you?" You consoled, sitting down beside your friend, who you loved so dearly, whilst you rubbed his back soothingly.

"A-America and the o-other Allies were making f-fun of m-m-me! They told me that m-my dress was t-terrible and that I should b-be ashamed of myself." Poland sniffed, jolting every so often because of an annoying case of crying-hiccups.

He wiped his eyes before looking at you, a sudden tone of betrayal lingered in his voice, "I bet you only said that I looked nice to make fun of me! Well, did you or did you not?"

That hit you hard, causing your eyes to twitch as they filled up with tears. You forced them back before you answered, "Feliks, I-...I love you for who you are, that's never going to change! I've been meaning to tell you sooner but, I was just so nervous... Will you be my boyfriend?"

Poland put a finger to your lips, signaling to fall silent. He blinked, obviously shocked by the whole confession. You stared back at him, your [eye color] eyes full of hope.

His facial features softened, "Say 'boyfriend' again...".

You spoke accordingly, "Boyfriend...". Feliks smiled, inching closer to you, "Again..." He breathed.

"Boyfrie- mmph!" You whispered before Poland's lips crushed yours. It was everything you wanted in a kiss; passion, playfulness and tongues. You laced your fingers into Poland's silky blond hair as he held you close.

"_, you can call me by that as many times as you like," Poland added after he broke off the kiss momentarily, "Because I love you, too. And I will keep on loving you until the end of time!"

You couldn't hold back anymore, you burst into tears of joy. And that's how your relationship grew into a marriage two years later!

I hope you liked it! Comment, fan, favorite!

Bye!

Later, broskiis~!


	27. 2P Canada x Reader : Maple Syrup & Moose

- WARNINGS: Low level swearing, proceed at own risk! -

Requested by LoneStarState (Wattpad), I hope you enjoy!

"SURPRISE!" You and all of the countries cheered as Matt opened the front door. You had conducted a surprise party with the others because Matthieu [2P!Canada] was always in a pessimistic state. Matt looked as if he was about to blow a gasket, you could almost see the steam pouring out of his ears!

"What the hell did you do to my house?! Did you pay these people to come, to smile? How stupid! I hate parties!" He yelled, much to your dismay. That was the last straw, he NEVER said anything nice to anyone, especially you. Just for one, you tried doing something all friends would do and he blew the party back at your face.

"What IS it with you?! Can't you just except the fact that I put DAYS of planning into this? Why are you such an asshole?! I hate you, I HATE YOU!" You screamed, your mouth a mind of its own. Everyone gaped in silence, Matthieu included, as you stormed out of the house in a crying mess.

All the countries turned to Matt, ALL of them unimpressed. "She really did put all her effort into this party, more than all of us combined." Alfred [America] uttered, addressing 2P!Canada.

"Oui, and on top of that, _ loves you more than anything! She'd take a bullet for you, Matthieu." Francis [France] added, scowling in Matt's direction.

"Your a disgrace as a man, and a country! You go out there and apologize to her, eh! If you choose not too, well, you'll be no better than a dead man!" Matthew [1P!Canada] concluded, pushing his 2P out the door into the night.

- MEANWHILE -

Tears welled up your eyes, making it difficult to see which way you were running inside the snowy forests of Canada's alpine ranges. The sun had dipped under the horizon hours ago and the cries of the coyotes were heard miles away, adding to the eeriness of the cold December night.

AARGH!

You had tripped over a thick branch that was invisibly jutting out of the ground. The snow did soften the impact, but not on your leg. To be truthful, you couldn't feel it.

You froze at the sound of rustling bushes. Too many people had been eaten by wild animals, and you didn't want to be one of them! A fully-grown polar bear had managed to find you, probably from the smell of blood. It began to sniff your body and suddenly, all you could see was red...cloth?

"Oh God, _, I feel like such a jerk, I didn't know how you truly felt...and now you're hurt because of me...god, I'm such a bloody IDIOT! My 1P was right, I'm a failed excuse of a man AND a country!" That voice sounded all too familiar. It belonged to a very guilty Matthieu Williams.

"M-Matt?! What are you doing with a polar bear? And how did you find out my feelings?!" You babbled, relieved that you weren't anyone's dinner.

"Look, I...I love you, too..." Matt confessed, a light pink hue dusted across his cheeks, "I just didn't want to be rejected, and you were always hanging with Matthew, so I thought you didn't like me at all! The bottom line is...that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you give me a second chance?"

Before you could reply, the handsome 2P picked you up bridal-style to get you out of the cold. "O-Of course I will, Matt!" You exclaimed, hugging him around his neck.

He pulled you back to face him, truly smiling, and kissed you.

"I swear, I'll be the best of the best! I love you more than anything in the whole world, more than maple syrup and moose!"

Comment, fan, favorite!

Bye!


	28. 2P America x Reader : One of a Kind

- WARNINGS: Low level swearing, the F-Bomb, proceed at own risk! -

Requested by SexyGoldenGirl (Wattpad), I hope you enjoy! (( I hope that it isn't OOC... =_= ))  
And yes, it's quite a short drabble! Gomen!

"Ban live export of animals!" You shouted along with a sea of animal activists that were marching down 5th Avenue, protesting about the live export of cows, pigs and sheep.

Al [2P!America] had invited you to this protest as support, and you would never let down your best friend, especially for a cause you believed in.

At the end of the day, the protest was a huge success! Al drove you home to his place to chill. You had never, ever seen your American, vegan friend in such high spirits before, he was usually swearing about everything that pissed him off and would brood about how he would kill anyone who dared to hurt any animal!

"Hey, _, uh...thanks for coming with me today, i-it means a lot to me," The 2P stuttered, "And don't you fucking laugh when I tell you this, alright?". He paused to see if you were ready to listen and you gestured Al to go on.

Al exhaled loudly, "Ever since the Revolutionary War, I had lost my only friend, my only real...love," He checked to see that you weren't laughing, before he continued, "I miss Arthur so much, but being a 2P makes it even harder to see him nowadays, not that I can even bring myself to face him. I just want to be loved, is that so much to ask? Won't someone lower their standards and date me? I know it's wistful, but I would kill to have a soulmate!".

You couldn't believe it, you just gaped at him. Al continued, his voice cracking more than once, "I may not have the nicest personality, or the brightest smile, or the muscliest chest...come to think of it, I'm worthless! I'm fucking worthless! Alfred is so much better than me, everyone aspires to be him...".

"No...no, that's not true, Al!" You cried, hot tears tumbling down your cheeks like Niagara Falls, "You mean so much more to ME! I love you, Al, I'd never want you to die!".

That was Al's turn to gape at you, his eyes watering up and his lip quivering, "Thank you, _..." He managed to say through bursts of sobs as he gathered you in his arms and kissed you lovingly before he buried his head in your hair, "I love you too, and I promise I'll never leave you, like I did with England! And if any bastards try to hurt you, I'll kill them personally."

You smiled at that thought, hugging him back, "You surely are one of a kind, Al..."

Also, I'm open to constructed criticism! Comment, fan, favorite!

Bye!


	29. America x England : I'm Sorry, My Love

- WARNINGS: USUK feels, proceed at own risk -

I decided to do a Country x Country for you guys to it out, see if I liked the approach. I hope you like it, I got the idea from a (Non-anime related) love-tragedy short story I found on FB ages ago!

"How much do you love me, England?" Alfred [America] asked his British partner, smirking irresistibly. The Brit snapped his head at the American, his face flushed red, before he smiled at the question.

England put down the book he was reading and walked over to Alfred, "Silly America, I love you with all my heart, more than anything in the whole world!" Arthur [England] reminded his boyfriend of many years, placing a hand on America's cheek.

America beamed and leaned closer, "How about a game? You will not be able to contact me through any means possible for 24 hours. If you succeed, I promise to love you forever and ever!"

He knew Arthur loved a challenge, and he accepted America's instantaneously. And after a good-bye kiss that felt like a lifetime had slipped by in a second, England drove home.

And for the next 24 hours, England did not text, call, visit, SMS or email America in any way, just like the challenge stated. In fact, he was getting ready for Valentines' Day.

Since the 24 hours ended on the 14th of February, Arthur was going to surprise America with a bunch of red roses, a box of exquisite chocolates and his best batch of homemade scones, *cough* petrified couch-stuffing *cough*. But most importantly, an engagement ring.

That night, England went to bed knowing that tomorrow was going to be one of the biggest milestones he'd ever face in his life, proposing to his soulmate, Alfred.

- AFTER THE 24 HOURS -

England burst though the door of America's apartment, "I've done it, America! I've survived a whole day without you! Also, I have an important question to ask yo–..."

Nobody home, no America.

England's cheery face turned puzzled and paranoid. "Where has he gotten to? He said 24 hours, sharp! Did he change the rules without me knowing?!" He thought, but he pushed all those thoughts to the back of his mind and searched the apartment high and low for America.

England opened the door to America's bedroom, "America? Are you in here— Huh?" He stood at the foot of the doorway, the scene in front of him he couldn't comprehend.

America was lying on his bed, no sign of life. He had two flags in his hands; England's and his own, as well has a note in rushed hand writing. This wasn't good, England started to hyperventilate, the engagement ring's box dropped out of his hands.

Once his brain regained the ability to move, England rushed over to America's side, trying to shake him awake. "No...gods, please no...not another heart attack..." England pleaded, tears threatening to spill out of his emerald eyes.

Truth is, over the course of their relationship, America only had one other recorded heart attack, on Christmas Eve some two years back. Arthur's stomach churned, he started to feel nauseated out of fear.

He turned to the note, folding out the hard creases in the battered piece of paper. It read:

~•~

You did it, Artie. I'm so proud of you,

I always have been.

I will keep loving you forever and ever, and

I swear, I'll stay with you for the rest of your life...

...Inside of your heart.

I'm sorry, my love...

~•~

England's tears blotted the paper and turned the inked letters into a stream of painful truth. America was gone, dead.

...Dead...

"America...why...? W-Why have you left me...for real?" England whimpered, collapsing onto America's chest, crying his broken heart out.

All the good memories, and bad equally, rushed though his head at once, as if he was living out America's death, his life flashing before his eyes.

He took America's flag out of his partner's hand and held it close to him.

Turning to the engagement ring on the floor; he picked it up, opened the seventh story window, and threw it outside with all his might, crying out as loud as he could.

"I love you, Arthur, forever and always..." He heard America speak, whizzing around to find America's body had evaporated into thin air.

Just like...Roman Empire.

England smiled half-heartedly to himself, relieved now knowing that somewhere, somehow, America would always be watching him from the heavens.

"I love you too, America...forever and always..."

Thanks for reading! Did you like this Country x Country drabble? Let me know what you thought about it in the comments!

While I was writing I was like:

" Noes, USUK feeeeeeeeeeeeeels! D,: "

Comment, fan, favorite!

Bye!


	30. Prussia x Lithuania : Blind Date

- WARNINGS: None -

Requested by gabby_abro (Wattpad). This was a challenge, mainly because it is quite a rare pair, if you ask me. And also there wasn't really any inspiration out there to help. Hope you guys like it all the same!

BTW, this is from Lithuania's point of view, something I'm also testing out with the Country x Country drabbles...

* * *

"Room 405..." I thought out loud, as I searched the apartment rooms on the seventh floor, "This will be the LAST time I will go on a blind date arranged by Poland!". Finally, I found the right door. I knocked twice before I was met by a pair of unfamiliar red orbs.

The albino standing in front of me was devastatingly strong-looking despite his open-book demeanor, reminding me all too well of Mr. Russia.

"U-Uh, I'm Torris [Lithuania]," I stuttered, jutting out my hand, in which I received a warm handshake in return, "Pleased to meet you...".

"Kesesesese, you don't need to use the formality with ze awesome Prussia!" The albino, apparently named "Prussia", laughed. I couldn't help but notice he had referred to himself in the third-person. Yep, never doing this again...

Prussia invited me in, where a candle-lit table for two waited, already topped with dinner. Well, at least the guy was prepared...

We seated ourselves, an eery silence emitting from all four walls. I took the opportunity to strike up a convocation, determined to at least make this "date" worth my while.

"So, what is your name? I get that you're Prussia and all-"

"It's Gilbert. Gilbert Beilshmidt."

"O-Oh. In that case, Gilbert, would you mind telling me a little about yourself?"

"Is this an interrogation? Loosen up, Torris!" Gilbert joked, but proceeded to tell me the basics about himself. He certainly seems very self-endorsed, but I guess the third-person reference was enough of a hint.

Prussia then looked me in the eyes, his red orbs not as hostile as before. No, they looked more...longing. I held my breath as he leaned closer to my ear.

"Torris, there's something I've been meaning to tell you since I first laid eyes on you," Gilbert mentioned. Here it comes.

I braced myself for the worst (or best), to find Prussia straightening my bowtie, "Man, you'd be lost without me!" He directed more to himself than to me. A look of disappointment crossed my face, but it disappeared before Prussia looked up at me and smirked again.

"Where was I? Oh yeah," Gilbert reminded himself, before crossing over the 1-inch space between us to graze his lips on mine. Things turned heated after that, as I kissed back passionately, Prussia following my example.

"I actually really like you. Better than any chick I've met!" Prussia commented breathlessly, I blushed at the comment.

"Likewise." I managed to say.

Note to self, thank Poland the next time I see him. If it weren't for him, I would have never met my future boyfriend. Funny, I never guessed that I'd turn out gay. With that being said, I'd never have it any other way!

"Torris? Where you day-dreaming on me...again?" My Prussian boyfriend chided gently. Realizing that I had stared off into space for a good five minutes instead of listening to Gilbert as he explained how his day went.

"Yeah, sorry. I was just thinking of the first time we met!" I replied sheepishly. Gilbert simply smiled, and kissed the crown of my head.

"You haven't changed, Torris!" Gilbert chuckled, which turned into a laugh. And, I laughed along with him.

* * *

Well, didn't expect that, did you? I hope you liked it, gabby_abro (Wattpad)! Leave a vote or comment to show your support! (if you want to!)

Comment, fan, favorite!

Bye!


	31. Iceland x Norway : His Last Smile?

- WARNINGS: None -

Just to be clear, this is a BROTHER pairing, no kind on intimacy other than brotherly love.

* * *

My pounding heart matched the throbbing of my bleeding wounds, I was running to find security in the comfort of the house I called home. My throat felt like it was on fire, but I didn't dare to stop running, not even to heal my parched mouth with a swig of water.

New tears stung my already puffy eyes, blurring my vision as the droplets of salty liquid clustered at the corners of my eyes, before they washed over my cheeks and down to my neck.

I scanned the never-ending halls frantically, looking for a glisten of hope. Every door looked the same, nothing stood out. The door that I was looking for was nowhere to be found. All of a sudden, I lost track of my footing and tripped over my own two feet.

I met the carpeted floor with a thud, skidding a few feet in front of myself after the impact; the fall had worsened my already grazed elbows, re-opened the thin cuts running down my arms and adding new bruises to my beaten legs.

I tried to push myself up, but I felt to weak to even kneel. Falling back into a heap on the floor, I curled up into a ball and cried to my hearts content.

"What happened to you?"

That voice somehow miraculously invigorated me, whenever I was around Lukas, I felt stronger and more at peace.

"B-Big-brother?" I looked up, and there stood my true home. Norway looked over me apprehensively, crouching down to inspect my black-and-blue form.

"Tell me what happened," He encouraged, helping me to my feet and supporting my weight with his hands, "Mathias will tend to your wounds and will make you feel all better."

"I was just t-trying to reach the tippy-top shelf in the kitchen to get Big-brother one of Tino's yummy chocolate-chip cookies, but I fell and the bowl b-broke a-a-and—" At that point, the rest of my sentence was drowned out by my sobs.

Brother's features softened, and he gave me his warmest smile, "My, what _are_ we going to do with you, Emil?"

'...That was his last smile to this day. Well, it was at least the last time _I_ saw him smile...' I thought, and with that I concluded my reminiscence.

Now only properly waking-up, I sluggishly pushed myself up to a sitting position on the couch I had been daydreaming on. I heaved out a sigh, "Lukas is probably still out with the others. But, he would've come back by now anyway. I wonder what's holding him up?"

"Oh well, no use worrying about that guy, I might as well go home! I don't need to wait until they _all_ get back!" I argued with myself, I could feel a blush coming on. _I don't need to rely on my brother, I'm not a child anymore._ So why should I be here, when I could be spending my time in my house?

Before I could make my way out, the door was opened from outside. Norway stood there, looking at the ground in an odd attempt of containing his happiness. Wait...happiness?

"Uh...Big-brother?" I earned a mental facepalm at how I called my brother.

Norway looked up, and there he had the most genuine, most happiest smile on his face. Only then did I realize what he was so happy about. I ran to the doorway and gaped at Lukas's hand.

An engagement ring.

"Surprise, Icey!" A familiar Dane announced, "Yep, your bro and I are getting married!"

_M-Married?! _

* * *

Hahahaha, I could just imagine the look on Emil's face when he was told the great news! Yeah, so it's more DenNor than what the title claims, but I think the drabble touches on the relationship shared between Emil and Lukas more than one of my OTPs.

Note: I'm still not accepting requests at the moment, though you can put down who you want in advance so you'll be put close to the top priority on my list of drabbles to write!

I hope you liked it! Bye! :3


	32. Lithuania x Poland : Classes With You

- WARNINGS: None -

Requested by AmorClairLupin (Wattpad), I hope you're not mad at me for taking ages to write this!

Which reminds me, I'm going through and writing all the past requests I was given that I didn't get around to doing, so this is NOT a recent request, remember that!

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Torris [Lithuania] couldn't wait to find out what classes he had, and who he would share them with. He just prayed that he wouldn't be put together with Ivan [Russia] again, he wouldn't stand having to relive the awkwardness. Shuddering the thought of Mr. Russia out of his mind, he set his mind back on track; he was trying to find Feliks [Poland], his closest friend outside the Baltic Trio, so the two of them could find out what they had together.

"Aw, man! Now I've forgotten what class Feliks is in," Torris whined to himself, annoyed now that he had to walk down the next five flights of stairs to get to the administration desk. With his shoulders slumped, he started to trudge back the way he came.

"And it was really starting to become a tradition... we've been going to find out together since our freshman years!" He told himself, aimlessly walking down. When suddenly, Torris didn't pay enough attention to his next step and tripped over, taking someone down with him.

The two countries tumbled down the rest of the stairs, until they both fell in a heap at the third floor landing. Torris groaned, scrunching his eyes shut. When he went to inhale, he realized he had some added weight on his chest. 'It's probably the person I tripped over! I better say sorry.' Torris thought.

Angling his head so he'd be able to see the person, he opened his eyes drowsily.

"Oh my god! Are you, like, _okay_ Torris?"

Sure enough, Lithuania found the country who was straddling his chest, was the air-headed blond he was so tirelessly looking for, Feliks. Nearby countries started to stare, a few taking photos. Torris could feel his face flush as red as a beetroot, not realizing Feliks had already helped him to his feet.

"Torris, I was looking, like, _everywhere_ for you! I thought we had a tradition, you know, since we've kept the same routine for, like, _ever_!" Feliks pouted, his fern green eyes averted.

Then, as quickly as his emotions always change, he pointed down at his new uniform. "Like, doesn't this school dress _totally_ make my hair stand out?"

Torris had noticed, and the fact only deepened his blush. It's not like he hated seeing his friend cross-dress, he was fine by it! It was just the though that he actually liked it when Feliks dressed more like a girl, that was what made him the most embarrassed.

"I was looking for you, too," He added the next part carefully, "And yeah, sure, the dress does bring out the color of your hair."

Feliks grinned, and Torris felt his heart slowly melt like chocolate. That was what really hit the soft spot in his heart that he held for Feliks. After saying that he should've been more careful, Torris grabbed Feliks' arm lightly and the two of them walked the last flight down to the second floor, where the message board filled with the lists of all the classes stood.

"Hey look," Exclaimed Torris, getting Feliks' attention before pointing to a list on the board, "We're both in Home Economics."

"And World History and Calculus!" Feliks added exitedly.

Torris sneaked a sideways glance at Feliks, something he often did when they were together, and smiled to himself. When Feliks looked back, they held each other's gaze for the shortest moment, before turning away from the thoughts they had.

'_No matter how different we are,_' Torris though, as they walked to the cafeteria, satisfied with their selections, '_One day, I will marry that guy..._'

And even if Torris weren't to find out until years after their schooling, Feliks was thinking the _exact_ same thing.

Yeah, I got the inspiration of this drabble from a Gakuen!Hetalia picture of Lithuania and Poland, and after tweaking the image a little inside my head, I started to write!

AmorClairLupin (Wattpad), I hope you still liked it, even though this drabble was late as **hell** getting to you!

Remember to leave a vote and/or comment (as long as it isn't a request) to show your support!

Until next time,

Hãsta la Pasta~!


End file.
